


The Wrong Tendencies

by Elsfia



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Точно долго не проживёт, невольно думается ему. Но не его уж это дело — как только ему заплатят за нынешнее, разумеется.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jamie Moriarty
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134





	The Wrong Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9968050)  
> Фиктобер #15: “not interested, thank you”.  
> Хэдканонные Моран и Джейми.

— Как далеко ты можешь прицелиться?

Джейми сидит на бортике края крыши скучающе, подозрительно косясь в пасмурное небо. Затем запахивает воротник пальто посильнее, морщится, закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Как далеко?

Он не отвечает, потому что лежит на бетоне тут же, рядом, напряжённо всматриваясь в прицел. Объект почти в поле зрения, почти — ему бы пять сантиметров зазора и нужной доли секунды, чтобы закончить дело. Он ждёт верного момента вот уже минут десять.

— Бастиан, — тянет она издевательски, как жевачку. Ему хочется выругаться, что так дело похоже на фарс, но предыдущие намёки и не только Джейми просто-таки игнорирует.

— Две тысячи ярдов с лёгкостью, — отрывисто отвечает Себастьян. — Три — если мне никто не мешает.

— О.

Он не может видеть, что делает Джейми, потому что объект сдвигается самую малость ближе — но недостаточно! — и он смотрит так пристально, что реальность за пределами прицела меркнет за некой виньеткой. Себастьян слышит, впрочем, шорох и тихие шаги и вздрагивает от касания к волосам.

— Что за… — он вскидывает голову, и Джейми сидит на корточках совсем рядом и хмурит брови, прижимая палец к губам.

— Не отвлекайся, — отрезает она так, что и не поспоришь. — Мне интересно.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — глухо возражает он, впрочем, когда уже снова смотрит в прицел.

— М-м, — бормочет Джейми, и в одном этом слышится её усмешка.

Её пальцы путаются в волосах будто совершенно случайно.

— Мориарти, — предупреждающе рычит Моран.

— Не ёрничай, — воркует Джейми, но он отчётливо слышит угрозу. — Если ты так хорош, как себя подаёшь, ты сможешь попасть в цель, даже если тебе будет вовсе не до того. Так что, будь добр, продемонстрируй. Мне нужен лучший снайпер, в конце концов. За меньшее я не плачу.

Чертовка.

— Такое у тебя собеседование? — сарказничает Моран.

— В числе прочего, — беспечно соглашается Джейми.

Себастьян видит перед собой плоскую картинку: сетку прицела, высокое окно кабинета в далёком доме напротив и лысеющую макушку — самый край — нужной цели.

Себастьян чувствует проворные пальцы Джейми, слышит её дыхание и довольные хмыки, хлопанье пальто на ветру и поскрипывание кожаных сапожек — и видит её перед глазами гораздо явственнее будущей жертвы.

Самонадеянная малявка. Такие привлекают слишком много внимания и недолго живут по законам жанра. Хочется стряхнуть её с себя, как надоедливого котёнка, не понимающего, когда уже хватит играть в игры.

Моран лежит неподвижно.

Прохладная ладошка Джейми проскальзывает под ворот куртки.

Моран лежит неподвижно, смакуя себе представление, как пошлёт нахалку куда подальше, только заберёт свои деньги.

— Быстро подстраиваешься, — замечает Мориарти, не давая забыть о себе.

Верный момент наступает как раз тогда, когда она бессовестно царапает ноготками его спину между лопатками. Только Себастьян и правда один из лучших.

Он отстраняется от винтовки, и Джейми усаживается обратно на бортик, не глядя и не касаясь его — только щурится против выглянувшего из-за облаков солнца, напрасно стараясь увидеть что-то за нужным окном.

— Попал? — буднично интересуется она наконец, оглядываясь. Буйство волнистых волос разносит ветром, и она поправляет прядку, попавшую между губ.

— Конечно, — спокойно подтверждает он, методично разбирая винтовку. Ему нужно минуты две, чтобы убраться отсюда, и времени предостаточно — полиция заявится на крышу не раньше, чем обнаружит тело и исследует место преступления, а всё это…

Себастьян задвигает молнию на чехле винтовки, когда внизу на улице протяжно взвывают сирены. Не похоже на совпадение — бросив взгляд через бортик, он видит, что две машины тормозят у тротуара как раз под ними.

Что за чёрт?

Он вскакивает на ноги, закидывая чехол за плечо. Джейми сидит так, словно её ничего вовсе и не касается, и даже не прячась наблюдает за происходящим внизу.

Точно долго не проживёт, невольно думается ему. Но не его уж это дело — как только ему заплатят за нынешнее, разумеется.

— Уходим, — бросает он, подхватывая её под мышку. Бежать по общей лестнице навстречу полиции уже, конечно, не вариант, и заблокировать дверь нечем. Моран достаёт из-за пазухи пистолет, продолжая тянуть Джейми к пожарному спуску.

— Спускайся, — подталкивает он её, оглядываясь на выход на крышу.

— Почему не ты первый?

Ему внезапно отчётливо хочется просто столкнуть её с края и будь что будет.

— Потому что так безопаснее. Ну!

Когда он забирается на лестницу следом за ней, на крыше всё ещё никого нет, и фора капает секундами в их пользу.

— Лестница кончилась, — жалуется Джейми снизу, и он оглядывается через плечо. Она стоит на платформе на уровне второго этажа, а до земли ещё — не меньше десяти футов.

Вот уж угораздило его нянчиться.

Моран досадливо тычет пистолет обратно за пазуху и сбрасывает вниз чехол с винтовкой.

— Я прыгаю первым и тебя поймаю.

На губах Джейми играет шальная улыбка, когда он соступает с платформы. Поджать ноги и кувыркнуться при приземлении — Моран матерится сквозь зубы, когда неудачно ушибает колено, но тут же отряхивается, поднимаясь.

С края крыши начинают кричать.

— Прыгай! — перекрывает он, вытягивая руки, и Джейми сваливается ему на голову, как весь этот ворох неприятностей.

Схватив её за руку, он сгребает с земли винтовку и бросается бегом из переулка, в котором слышится эхо новых сирен. Поворот, поворот, перебежать дорогу и снова свернуть — ему кажется, что ладошка Джейми вот-вот выскользнет, и сама она просто отвалится, даже если под весьма хитрым предлогом оставить его без полной оплаты, чего он решительно намерен не допустить.

Они переходят на быстрый шаг ещё за одним поворотом, вливаясь в толпу людей, спускающихся в подземку. Моран петляет по переходу, вцепившись в её ладонь, и наконец выводит их обратно на улицу. Когда перед ними останавливается двухэтажный автобус, он подталкивает Джейми под спину, пропуская её вперёд.

Они дышат тяжело — Мориарти едва не задыхается, ухватившись за поручень у заднего стекла. Моран только успевает перевести дух, когда понимает, что она хохочет, насколько ей остаётся воздуха.

— Ты сумасшедшая, — невольно хмыкает он.

Джейми знаком показывает, что всё о’кей, и наконец утихает. Она раскрасневшаяся, взмокшая и растрёпанная, и оттого кажется, что она совсем девчонка.

— Всё прошло замечательно, — мурлычет она, когда они выходят из автобуса три остановки спустя.

Довольный клиент — лучший клиент, конечно, хотя Моран вовсе не склонен разделять её мнение.

— Будешь? — протягивает он пачку, выудив предварительно сигарету.

— Не курю, — отказывается Джейми.

Не в его принципах набивать цену после выполненной работы, но этот случай точно тянет на исключение.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что работа оказалась сложнее, чем мы договаривались. И стоить должна соответственно.

В её глазах — лукавое непонимание.

— Да ну? Чем же сложнее?

Себастьян утыкается в неё пристальным взглядом, стараясь понять, уж не издевается ли.

— Полиция обычно не приезжает так быстро. Клиенты обычно не настаивают на том, чтобы присутствовать, — он прищуривается, — и уж точно не пытаются всеми силами меня отвлекать.

Джейми хихикает.

— Расслабься. Получишь вдвое больше оговоренного. Заслужил.

Под впечатлением Моран глубоко затягивается.

— Телохранитель из тебя тоже бы вышел отменный, — продолжает она с явным намёком.

— Телохранитель тебе бы не помешал, — сухо поддразнивает её Моран. — Ты к такому совсем не приспособлена. Зачем вообще ты полезла со мной на крышу?

Обычно не в его принципах и вопросы задавать, честное слово.

— Хотела посмотреть, как ты выкрутишься, — пожимает плечами Джейми. И вдруг реальность превращается в пазл, последний кусочек которого становится на своё место. Осознание ударяет в голову крепостью сигаретного дыма, и Моран едва не закашливается.

— Это _ты_ подстроила приезд полиции?!

— Ну конечно. Это тоже часть собеседования, — и ей хватает наглости подмигнуть. — И да, Бастиан, ты себя оправдал.

Он не знает, как реагировать, потому что нормальные люди не подставляются так, как она. Тем более ради какой-то… проверки? Напрашивается лишь единственное:

— Иди к чёрту.

— Хочешь ещё на меня поработать?

Их реплики сталкиваются в воздухе, и Джейми улыбается, как чеширская кошка, и невинно хлопает глазками.

— Ты ненормальная, — буркает он.

— Знаю, — хмыкает Джейми. — Но ты ведь тоже.

Он даже не размышляет над ответом:

— Не интересно, спасибо.

— А ты подумай об этом, — сверкает глазами Джейми. — Просто не торопись.

Он отвечает ей долгим взглядом, прикидывает, оценивает, взвешивает. Молчит. И наконец неохотно кивает.

— Подумаю.

Себастьян не видит ни единой причины принять её предложение.

А он, чёрт возьми, всегда падок на плохие идеи.


End file.
